Flames of the Wolf's Heart
by Dark Pixie
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I have ever done, so please read it!Fan fic about the Son of the Mask...Arista, an Alaysian Pack Werewolf, calls for touble, when Loki is walking in the woods, and decides to find out about her and capture her. LokiOC Plz R
1. The Hunt

_Flames of the Wolf's Heart_

Disclaimer: I do not take the credit for writing "The Son of the Mask", nor for creating that version of Loki that the screenwriters for the movie did an excellent job on. The only person that I do take credit for is Arista Aconite.

Note: I absolutely love werewolves, and thought that Loki God of Mischief and Mayhem would fall head over heels for a werewolf, since Norway/ Scandinavia was the site for the creation of the legend of the werewolf, or shape shifter as it was found. Wolves in Europe were drove to extinction partly because of this fairytale belief that if they bit Humans, the victims would they themselves turn to wolves, or a stage in between. They have been the subjects of movies and stories of legend ever since the dawn of time. Loki is indeed a god in the history of Norway. He is the son of Odin, as portrayed in "The Son of the Mask". Chapter One: The Hunt 

_Arista Aconite_

I sniffed at the air curiously. There was an absolutely weird smell that was carried on the breeze, along with the smells of wolverines, moose, deer, and other various forms of wildlife besides me in my current winged form. But my ears had picked something else out. I heard the pounding footsteps of someone not quite human. I hid in the brush, behind the trees, hoping that I could catch a glimpse of this strange intruder before I would retire to my home to sleep.

I saw two men enter the clearing where I had been sniffing around not too long ago, a large, Norse looking man built heavily around the middle, and dressed in fine looking robes of blue and gold. This man had long flowing white hair, and he had a wise, regal looking appearance. When the man spoke, the earth nearly trembled under the booming of his voice.

The other man was dressed in coal black clothes that looked as though they were made out of leather. He wore a long black trench coat, with silver fastenings and silver chains hanging from tight black pants. His hair was ebony black, and spiked and jelled, as to remind me of a porcupine having a bad hair day. He had sallow, pale looking skin, and wore some kind of eye shadow on his chocolate brown eyes. He had the look of a rebellious teenager, powerful; yet excuse me for saying this, but sexy. Every time he spoke to the man mentioned before, his voice was laid heavily with sarcasm and confidence. This was some of their conversation.

"Loki, you look so lonely. A wife would be good for you, son. Thor has a wonderful wife, why don't you follow in his footsteps and find one of your own?" The Norse man said.

"Uh, duh father, I don't want things to end up like your relationship with Mom… Besides, I don't care what my snobbish older brother does. Father, I am 900 years old, I have managed to survive this long without a wife, why do I need one now?" the man in black said. I took him to be Loki.

"Loki, I'm only trying to make your life better. Find one that is sensible, strong, beautiful, powerful, and if you can, clever and witty. Find someone who is a match for your intelligence, as well as your attitude. Lord knows that your attitude needs a firm hand of guidance," the man said chuckling. Loki did not seem to like the comment on his attitude.

"All right! I'll find one if you leave me alone about it!" Loki said, turning pink.

"Great! Now, let's head back." The Norse man said, and turned to leave.

Loki started to follow, and then turned to my direction. By fate, he managed to catch a glimpse of my shiny lavender eyes. I closed my eyelids quickly, and then opened them again. Loki was speaking to his father again.

"I think I will stay around here for a while. You know, enjoy the forest a little."

"All right. Don't get lost, and remember that werewolves run free in this forest, along with other terrors," Loki's father said warmly.

Then, as soon as his father left, Loki spoke in my direction, " Come on out whatever you are. I am Loki, God of Mischief, and I can hunt you down if you don't "

I growled, and then spoke "I'm not sure you want to see me. But beware! I am of Wolf-Kin; I am the daughter of the Alaysia pack leader and alpha female. I also have wings, as my father had while he still lived."

"Hmmm… Perhaps I do want to see you," he said, sounding intrigued.

"You must catch me first. Or can the little mischief-maker catch me?" I said in a soft growl. Then I fell on all fours, and ran swiftly away.

"You've growled your last, wolf-girl," He said, and spurred after me. The hunt was on.


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2, Trapped

_Loki, God of Mischief and Mayhem_

That wolf, she is going to get it. Today, I sent Balder out for me to create a trap big enough to hold her. I made the bars of the trap of pure silver, and the manacles that would hold her wrists, ankles, and bases of her wings, of Slate, tipped with a little silver, but not enough to kill her. The manacles had a spell placed upon them that would snap around the wolf (only her) if she fell into the pit I would soon dig. The cage would then snap shut around her.

Then, we both went into the clearing of the woods, and dug a huge pit so she could not get out easily. It was about 12 ft deep, and 9 ft across. I decided that a sheep would act as bait. The trap was then covered with breakable lightwood and green grass.

Then, the time came when I would wait for her to spring the trap. I sat napping in a tree until…

CRASH! " HELLLLPPPPP!" was heard.

I jumped down, and shouted to her "Well, seems I have caught an overgrown mutt in a trap meant for a prized animal."

"All right, just let me out of her. I am ready to negotiate just about anything you want to get out of here. PLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" She shouted.

I pushed a button freeing her of the cage. Then, I slid into the pit and looked at my victim. I gasped, and my mouth dropped at what I saw.

A **hot**, and I meant **hot**, girl stood pleading with me. The reason I knew it was the wolf was because of the lavender eyes, they shone in the moonlight like two sparkling wild gems. As soon as she saw me, she struggled even harder to get free. Her hair was a flowing black pool of ebony, and her skin wasn't too tan, nor too pale as mine was, it was a perfect apricot. She had sinewy muscles, and an almost perfect waist. She wore a sleeveless shiny leather top, with tight leather pants that only made me stare more. She was sweating, and beginning to tire.

But her wings had my full attention. They were huge, with a wingspan of about 7 ft long, and they were fierce black and purple colored. They looked like dragon wings, with many odd colored purple marks about them. But one mark stood out. It was bright green, with a huge "eye" shape, surrounded by what looked to be magical flames. This mark was positioned around the outside of both wings, and was a sight to stare at.

I looked into her eyes, and said "I take that back about calling you a mutt. You are very attractive, In fact, I'm quite…"

"What about the chains? Why don't you call them back, instead of feeding me this load of bull about my looks? You do know that open exposure to silver will kill me? Because right now, my wrists are bleeding, and I want to live to see my grand pups," She said, taking me out of my daydream. She kicked me fiercely, but I blocked her.

"Will you stop trying to run?" I asked, smiling wickedly.

"Anything, just take away the silver, it's burning me!" She said, and an insane look sprang to her eyes. I walked over, and released her. She collapsed at my feet, and her wings slowly retreated behind her shoulder blades, foot by foot. She panted, and struggled to get up, finally managing to stand. Then, she spoke, "Well, you have caught me. Now, what is your desire, protection, a minion…what?"

"I want more than that… now that you are here…" I said giving her an interested look.

"Don't think about it, buster! Really, you barely know a girl for ten seconds, and you have to convince her to fall into your arms, completely seduced. I, however, had a slightly different plan," She said.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Running away," She said and turned tail to run, but she stumbled and fell. She just sighed; lay there quietly, and finally cracked a small smile.

I dropped down by her saying, "You know, I could get you everything you could ever want, all I would ask for is your heart."

She turned away from me, and said "There were people in this world that stopped me from caring about people of the opposite sex long ago. I don't want to go through that again. Plus, you don't even know my name,"

"Yes I do. Your name is Arista. Arista Aconite, and you are a wonderful woman to be around," I said, reaching for her hand, but she pulled away reluctantly.

I got up, and offered her my hand. She hesitated, and then took it. I pulled her up, and wrapped my arm under her shoulder, and allowed Arista my body for support.

"My car is nearby, if you will let me drive you to your house. And I promise that as long as you are here with me, you will be fine," I said. She looked at me inquisitively, and then examined me, as though she were trying to figure me out.

"Why are you helping me, and who exactly are you that you knew my name?" She asked questioningly.

"Relax, and I will tell you," I replied soothingly, as though trying to coax a frightened animal from its dark and lonely hiding place. At once, I felt her whole body relax, she even rested her head against me.

I continued, "I am Loki, god of Mischief and Mayhem, as I have said. Ever since that night that you ran I have desperately tried to catch you. I would do it in any way possible, including hurting you. I'm very sorry for that."

But she had fallen asleep, and I was talking to the trees.

When I got her to my car, she was deep into a dream, and peaceful. I bent down, and kissed her cheek gently. Arista shivered, and then smiled.

I got into the car, and took off my coat, then laid it across the length of her body. Then, I conjured a green blanket with little masks all over it for myself.

I went to sleep, with thoughts of this mortal woman in my head. Arista. Arista Aconite, her name, it sounded like the start of a beeeaaauutiful friendship…


	3. A Thing Called A Crush

Chapter 3 A Thing Called A "Crush"

_Arista Aconite_

The night that I was caught by Loki was the first time in days that I was able to sleep. He must have put some kind of spell on me, to help me relax. What if he could do who knows what while I was asleep? I was caught between trust, and the edge of distrust. I had a small fluttering in my heart when he touched me, and I had very uncomfortable visions floating around in my head. I took it to be his doing, or just female hormones working over time. But I knew that it was neither of these. I think I may be having a crush on this guy.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in someone's arms that held me around the middle. I could feel a steady heartbeat that almost seemed to dance with my own. I knew one thing; I wasn't the least bit chilled. I opened my eyes, and turned so that I found Loki and I facing each other. He opened his eyes and smiled. I spoke first, and surprised even myself with my words.

"Thank you for holding me, I wanted someone to do that so bad," I said, and then pulled away gently.

"I wouldn't," Loki started, and then I shivered and sank back into his arms.

"I see. How did you? -" I started, but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"I just know. You looked so cold that not even my jacket did anything to dull the cold. You know, I don't understand why someone would hurt you, you are smart," He smiled, then continued, " sophisticated, and," He pulled me so close that his breath fell on my shoulders "and sexy."

My heart was pounding, but I managed to speak.

"I'm glad you noticed three of my defining qualities. But lets hope you will see more as you will see more of me, as a friend." I said, and pulled away. We rose, and then he stopped me a minute. Then he pulled my head to his, and our lips connected. He apparently had been awaiting this since he first stared at me, because he kissed me full and hard. I kissed him back, and quickly broke away the kiss before it went any farther.

"What exactly was that for?" I asked curiously.

"For existing, and for making me chase you." He said, and climbed into the driver's seat. He helped me into the seat beside him, and started the car. All the while, I stared at a lever that had "Lose'm for good" written on it.

"Loki, dearest, what is that for?" I asked. He looked down and then up at me.

" You can pull it back if you want your insides shaken like a milkshake," He said smiling.

"I can deal with that."

"Just don't pull it, ok?"

"Drat, now I am defiantly going to…"

"Don't."

"Still going to…"

"I'll trade you. If you don't pull that switch, I'll take you out to dinner…"

"Hmmm…Where?"

"How is Red Lobster?"

"I can deal with that…"

"And another kiss?"

"Two more if you wait, Loki. But dinner sounds delicious right now," I said. Then, there was a pleasant silence.

"Arista?"

"Yes?"

"I have a huge… Oh what do you call it when someone thinks that they're falling in love with a person?"

"A crush?"

"Yes. I have a crush on you."

"There is a big difference between a crush and real love. Often, people can have crushes that may lead to love between two people."

"I know… but I am falling for you…"

"Just please… watch the way you enter me into this thing. As I told you, I'm wary of the events of the past."

"Arista, trust me, I want to be around you, I want you to be near me. You are too good for me to hurt you, I love you too much."

That caught my interest. He loves me? How could that be, since we had formerly met less than three hours ago. I had to admit, he was very attractive, and from the tales of Norse mythology, a dark, funny person (funny as in "Ha! Ha!"). He was also kind of looked down upon in the family, as the "Bratty" little brother. He was clever too, and I couldn't imagine why he was still alone. Of course he was probably thinking the same thing about me. Then, I got the most wonderful idea, and then looked over at Loki. His right eye looked over to me.

"Yes?" He asked with another of his wonderful smiles.

"How would you like to stay at my house for a while?" I asked.

"Really, I'd love to. Why exactly?" he replied.

I let him take my hand, and said, " Because I'm going to trust you, and I have some things to show you. Plus I'd like to have a little fun."

He got a devilish grin on his face, and pulled the car over. Then, he reached over, and I gave him a long passionate kiss.

"There, I hope that suffices, I will go no farther than that, understand Mr. High-and-Mighty/Whoever-You-Are-Supposed-To-Be? I will take you no farther than a kiss, until I know you better. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Clear as the most sparkling crystal. But…" He started, and I cut him off.

"Odin, you're so argumentive! I have never met a woman as frisky and stubborn as you are," He said jokingly. Then, I took out a black silk bandana, and snickered. Loki glanced over at me, and asked, "What is that for?"

"Pull over, and we will find out, won't we? Of course, you might not trust the argumentive, stubborn, frisky woman…" I said looking abused. I toyed with the bandana a bit, while he clearly fought over the idea of whether to trust me with my bandana, or to keep things in his control.

"Ok, but please don't crush my car. I don't want to see it in the junkyard…" Loki said uneasily, and pulled over.

"You will see it in the junkyard when the mirror on the wall says that I am the fairest in all the land, which is highly unlikely. Plus I've been driving since I was 15." I replied smiling.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"29 years old, as of October 31st ," I said smiling.

"Really? You don't look a bit over than 18…" He said scooting over to the navigator seat while I climbed over him into the driver's seat.

"Flatterer…" I said, pulling the makeshift blindfold over his eyes. He caught my hand a minute, and smiled.

"I am not a flatterer, only a speaker of the truth. You are beautiful despite what you say behind closed doors to yourself. You are also a very witty person, since you have managed to think of some clever comments to say to me." He snickered at me.

"Just hold on tight, ok? I need to get home fast so I can concentrate on something else, and I am really going to need to really kick it up a notch…" I said, and put my foot hard on the gas pedal. I smiled, thoroughly enjoying myself, when I watched him scream, as he really didn't really expect me to do that.

"YYYIIIIIIIPPPPPPEEEE! SLOW DOWN, ARISTA!" He screamed, holding on to the seat like he was in danger for his life. I laughed maniacally with his pain. '_Ah, such a sadist I am_,' I thought to myself, and I pushed the gas with all the more force.


	4. My Own Paradise

Hey all of my two faithful reviewers! I thought I would enjoy myself a little more with this chapter; the first three were kind of beginners for my first story. You know, they were sort of like an orientation for me! Well, tell me: is Loki, or Arista your favorite character thus far? I NEED MORE REVIEWS! 

Enjoy yourself!

Chapter 4 "My Own Paradise"

Loki, God of Mischief and Mayhem My Odin, this girl could drive like a demon! Never before had I seen such misuse of my own car! But, she seemed to know where and what she was doing, I had to give her credit for that. Finally, she removed my blindfold, and I saw her smile as she saw my eyes and the way my body was stiff from shock. She laughed, a melodious sound that instantly loosened me where I truly needed it. 

My stomach, despite me being an immortal, was flopping and tossing inside me, like a bag of Mexican jumping beans. I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach, when finally, we slowed down a little, and she turned into a long gravel road lined thickly with spruce, pine, and other forest type trees. On either side of the road, there were two beautiful statues of wolves glistening in the sun. A long, black fence raced along the edge of the property, like a long black snake.

What amazed me most was the house, erm, mansion, which was at the end of the road. It was tall, and reminded me of a castle in the movies, like out of Van Helsing, Dracula, or Frankenstein. I stared at it, my eyes never moving from that spot. Arista noticed my staring eyes, and decided to try and make conversation with me.

"So, what do you think? Is it good enough for you to stay in?" She said sarcastically. I just looked at her blankly. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but no matter how hard I tried to speak, I just couldn't. So she spoke for me.

"I suppose you might wish to know who built this house. Well, all the members of my pack did it, and they pay for most of the stuff like heating, electricity, and etcetera. I only pay half of it, but they have free rein of the house. There are about 1,000 members in the pack, last time we took a census," she said, stopping the car effortlessly.

"There are that many werewolves? And I thought my family was big, here yours is twice the amount of mine. Ha," I said looking rather disoriented and shocked. I got out, and she did as well. Then, we walked up to the doors. When we got up there, she took a set of keys from the pocket of her jeans, put the correct one into the lock, and turned it. The door opened, to an entry hall similar to that of a castle.

Then, seeing my shock, she pulled me close to her, saying " I am kind of tired, so I will be going upstairs to get a long nap while you can do whatever you will. But before I go, I have something to show you". Then she took me over to the other side of the room, and there were a pair of paw prints, like those of a wolf imprinted into the wall. Arista groaned, and suddenly her hands changed into wolf paws, and she placed one unto the paw print on the right. Suddenly, the castle wall began to shift and change, creating a large stone doorway. The passage that followed was lit dimly with large torches, where the fire was in the mouths of wolves that lined the stone sides of the passage.

I looked at her, but she merely smiled, and said "Enter, Loki."

I stepped in, and the wall shifted back to normal, leaving me locked within. She pushed me along, and when I faltered, she kissed me encouragingly. Finally, we reached a set of doors in an antechamber, about 10 minutes into the passage. They had several things written on them in weird symbols like this:

",

…"

"Welcome to My Paradise,

All wolves must wipe their feet and all must enjoy themselves humbly. Each door hides a mystery; all hide things of pure joy. But enter with caution, fools, for a wolf's temper is terrible…" She translated for me. Then she added, " I will show you what is beyond each door. That over on the right, marked with '1' is the bar, '2' is a hot tub, and beyond '2' is a secret door leading to a second, more secluded hot tub, and a pool. '3' contains a gym, with a lot of weapons, etcetera. '4' is the pack's own movie theater, complete with a small room for musicians, and a stage with a closet full of costumes. '5' is a Ball Room, with a kitchen and stuff of the like. There is room '6' the hotel portion and the wreck room is '7'. '8' is a dungeon basically, storage, and prison. But my favorite is number '9'. You want to find out why?"

" I don't know, why is it your favorite?" I asked, taking her hand lovingly.

She pulled me over, and opened the door. Inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a gigantic library, filled to the domed ceiling with books. We walked in, and I found I was staring down from a really high ledge. There were comfy looking chairs, couches, and other accessories. I gazed in admiration, and she smiled. There were also ten really nice computers here and there, and a couple desks, made from the best wood money could buy.

"The rest you can explore on your own, I, however need rest. Good night, my dear," she said turning to leave. I stopped her, and kissed her again.

"Good night, and sweet dreams." I said. Then, I turned to explore the other rooms, watching her as she left through the passage. She looked even more beautiful when she was tired, and I couldn't help but stare. I decided to explore the rooms in numerical order.

Strangely, after about an hour, I grew bored, and decided to go after her. I could feel her presence within the first bedroom of the Western wing, and ten minutes later I found myself opening the door to her room, standing over her bedside. Her chest rose and fell, like her steadily beating heart. She smiled, peacefully at ease with the world, in a place not filled by danger, death, or strife. My mischief making self told me to change that, but I simply lowered myself on her bed, and strangely, she moved over to allow me room to sleep. I accepted her offer graciously, and she pulled my arms across her waist.

As I settled down, she spoke sleepily "Loki, did you shut the door when you came in here?"

"Yes I did," I lied, and then motioned the door to shut with my powers. She nestled in close to my body, so our hearts were beating against each other, and then spoke again.

"Thank you Loki."

"Your welcome, my dear," I replied, and we both fell asleep soundly as the night began to come in through her bedside window.

Awwww! Aren't they cute! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. A Call And A Visitor

Chapter 5

"The Call, AndA Visitor"

Arista Aconite

The warm, brisk sunlight poured in through my open window, and through my closed eyes, giving me a pleasant wake up call. As my ears slowly woke up before the rest of my body did, I heard a calming and deep breathing beside me. Then my sense of touch returned, and I felt strong arms holding me gently, but tightly, and a warm breath falling on my shoulder.

My eyes soon connected me to the conscious world again, and I glanced at the alarm clock. '_Huh_,' I thought, ' _Ten o'clock. Wasn't I supposed to do something at ten?_' I thought groggily. Listening to Loki's deep, careless breathing soon made me think '_what is the pack going to think when I introduce him to them? He isn't a wolf; they would probably reject him, if something ever happens. But they couldn't because I am in line for the Takeover_ (This is what werewolves call it when the old pack leader retires, is unable to lead anymore, or when the older leader dies, and the eldest son/daughter takes the alpha position as leader) _and no one may conduct themselves in a treasonous manner to the alpha leader lineage, the penalty is exile or death, pending on how bad the actions were.'_

Then, I knew what it was I had forgotten. '_The pack was to assemble at my house, and I am supposed to prepare food and refreshment for them! Damn it! I have to get up!_' I thought, panicking as the thoughts sank in. I struggled and tried to wriggle out of Loki's arms without waking him. Too late! He opened his eyes, and pulled me back to him. He then spoke, and kissed me.

"Good Morning, Arista. What's with the rush to get up?"

I gave him a long, good morning kiss, then replied with, "My family is coming for a visit, and I need to get food ready for them. I want to play sick, and stay here with you, but 1,000 pack members don't feed themselves, my dear."

His pupils expanded, and he automatically rose, letting go of me, and rushing to put on his boots and trenchcoat, and I rushed to gather clean clothes and a trenchcoat of my own. I went into the bathroom, shut the door and began brushing my teeth, doing my hair and washing my body up, all at the same time.

I came out just, and I saw that Loki was already done. His hair was freshly spiked and he had made the bed we had slept in the night before. He just lied there, playing a game of cards with himself. The cards had masks on the back of them. Right now, apparently he was winning. I walked over and sat beside him gently. He made room for me by scooting his card game over. I placed my hand on his chest, and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

" Are you ready to start, or are you going to sit here playing cards all day?" I asked gently.

He looked up at me, and then back to his cards. " Arista, my love, it has already been done. I did it using my magic, while you were in the bathroom."

"Just how the heck did you do that?" I asked confused.

"Did you honestly forget what I am?"

"Yes. But I do know what you are," I said smiling.

"What?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. He laid a joker with his face on it down on the bed. I brought myself closer to him.

"A miracle worker." I said, massaging his shoulders gently. He laid down the winning cards, and then turned completely to me.

"Well, I think you need another miracle right now," He said, smiling with the same sly grin he gave me when we were driving to my house. I gave him a mirror grin of the same kind. He was about to kiss me again when the phone on the table beside me rang. I looked at the caller id to find it reading "Unknown". I looked back at him, sighed, and then picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Let me speak to my son, please."

I looked back at Loki, and then said, "I am sorry sir, but you must have the wrong number. I am alone here, and I am simply not someone's son."

" I mean my son, Loki, Arista. He is there, trying to make you one of his several girlfriends he has had." A man spoke, and I remembered him instantaneously. He was the man I saw in the clearing with Loki, the one called "Odin". This was Loki's father, and obviously not a very considerate father, for calling his son at 10:00 A.M, when most people still slept on the weekend.

And had he disgraced his own son by giving away details of Loki's personal life to a woman he didn't know. That was a huge crime in our peoples' pack, and it was severely punished. This was so because the behaviors of the offspring were to be kept silent, in order for the cleansing ritual to take place between themselves and God, so that they may start again with a clean slate. This was usually the case, unless it was a danger to other pack members. It would be then that the whole pack had a right to know.

That P.O'd me. Loki is a handsome, kind, and a very sweet man. Although slightly perverted, he did not seem like much of a danger to me. He did not deserve the comments that his father had given me. I retaliated. "Look, Loki is a very sweet man, and I don't believe you have the right to put him down like you did just now. If he is your son, why don't you act like he is? Besides, I suggest you watch what you say about him in my presence. You might be talking to his future wife and mother of his children. "

"Arista, don't mouth off to him, dear-" Loki said realizing at once who it was, and in the same instant he looked shocked as he understood my words. He opened his mouth, wide, and stared at me with wonder, and admiration.

Apparently the man on the other line was surprised with my words as well. He exploded, and I soon felt his fury through my sensitive ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" the man roared.

As I grew angrier, my nails started to grow and change into sharp claws and talons. My face changed into the wolf form of my face, and I gave a deep-throated growl.

" I said just what I said, you fiend. I am the daughter of the infamous Alaysian Pack leader, and we are under no leadership other than him, Adaris Aconite. Now treat, your son with respect, or I will lay the wrath of the Lords of the Forest upon your pitiful soul. And that **_WAS_** my ear," I growled. Loki shrank back in fear, causing my eyes to show human compassion.

The man calmed down, and then laughed. "Put Loki on the phone, please. Arista, may you be blessed with many children with my son! Finally, someone that can keep him under control, his mischief, and anything else he cooks up." My claws retracted, and I turned normal, and then handed the phone to Loki. Loki sneered, and I started to walk downstairs to the kitchen to satisfy my raging hunger. Loki said goodbye to his father, and then quickly caught up with me.

" You were wonderful! You realize who you just put into their place?" Loki asked smiling.

" Anyone important?" I asked, as we entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk, and shut the fridge. Then I grabbed the Cheerios, and a bowl and spoon. I poured the cereal in, then the milk, and laid my bowl on the table. Then I turned to Loki.

" Loki, what do you want for breakfast? I can make anything you want." I said ignoring his question completely.

" You put Odin, the ruler of the Norse Religion into their place. My father is a control freak, how did you do that?"

I looked at him, then said, "I just don't take any shit from anyone. I was born into a military type house, where the patriarch and matriarch could kill you if they wanted to, and have no fear whatsoever of any hierarchy. Just themselves. You see, werewolves usually have one god; they take the Christian ways."

"Hmmm. That is why you don't believe me when I tell you what I am," Loki said laughing.

"Yes. Now, tell me what you would like to eat," I said, urging him to take another conversation.

He sighed and said, " I suppose I can fix myself some cereal. I don't want to make you feel like you have to fix me something. You were, however-" He gave me this sly, inhuman smile, and then continued " somewhat extraordinary when you threatened him." Here, he pulled me down so that his chest was so close to mine, that we were barely a sixteenth of an inch apart. He held my back so that I didn't fall to the floor, and purred in my ear. It raised my pulse considerably, and I thought I would faint. For a while, he stared into my eyes, where a fire seemed to burn brightly. I closed my own, and let my body lie there.

I spoke "You know, I find it odd that the so-called 'God of Mischief and Mayhem' has to resort to seduction to get what he wants,"

"It works, doesn't it?" he whispered in my ear. He moved his hand that held my lower back down farther, and he brought his lips to the slightly flushed skin of my neck where it peeked out from the leather top I wore. I took in a sharp breath, as his lips touched my skin.

"You are good at what you do, Loki."

"Thank you. I try my best to make women feel… swept off their feet. I am flawless at it, aren't I?" Loki asked, picking up the speed… and my heart rate.

"Then once more, in one concept, you are right. It feels so brilliant, this swept feeling. But that doesn't mean you can-"

"_Ummm_! I am so going to tell mother! Why can't I have a boyfriend like yours?" Loki, shocked, dropped me and I fell to the floor with a _thud_. Everything went back to normal, including my pulse. I then became very angry, as I looked at the 16 year old younger version of me staring me hard in the face, like the moody teenager she was.

Then, she turned to Loki, and said," What? Haven't cha ever seen a hot looking teen in Hot Topic gear before?"

"And that, my dear Loki, is my younger sister, Alexandria," I said sarcastically from the floor at his feet. She gave him a flattering smile, and then walked over to my bowl of Cheerios, scooped it up in one quick motion, and then headed for the dining room.

I added under my breath, "And at one time, that was **_my_** bowl of cereal."

Loki smiled, and just shook his head. Then, he helped me up.

Seems like Arista needs some of my new products, designed to keep unwanted siblings out of the room and out of your hair! I call them, a "Door" and a "Lock". Please Review, and let me know how well I am doing. "Only **YOU** can prevent a Crappy Fan Fiction, with your Reviews"!


	6. Our Escape Plans

Chapter 6 

"Our Plan Of Escape"

Loki, God of Mischief and Mayhem 

Just when things were going to run my way for a change, a moody teenager rudely interrupted me; that looked at me as though she could have killed her sister to get to me. And I thought things were terrible between my brother Thor and I! Arista looks like she is in worse off-condition; there must have been many a catfight between them, while Arista still lived in the house.

Now, I felt sorry for Arista, because as I would later find, Alexandria was a bit of a snotty brat. It got so annoying, that finally Arista pulled me aside, and begged me to find a way out of this house, which was beginning to become more than she could handle.

Later, when the three of us sat down in one of the many studies that Arista had made, we talked for a decent amount of time.

"So, Ally, why are you here so early, didn't you wait for the rest of them?" Arista asked with a look of plain curiosity, flipping open a black, leather bound book. On the cover, there was a picture with a giant wolf with its mouth gaping open, lunging itself at the sun. I recognized the wolf as Fenris, the wolf that once tried to swallow the sun. She saw me looking at it and smiled.

Alexandria just glowered from over the other side of the room. She was rather upset to hear that I was off limits to her, and she wanted to change that. I would see how it would change in just a minute, or rather; it could change, had Arista not done exactly what to prevent it.

"Father says that I have to inform you that they will arrive at midnight, and that you should be ready for the meeting at that time. And as you know, I am the fastest flyer in the pack," She said with a large huff.

"And also the most inconsiderate, stuck up pup I have ever seen." Arista said with a snicker.

Alexandria rose, saying, " I am NOT a pup, anymore!"

Arista smiled evilly. " You are a pup, until you take the Ritual of the Black Moon."

"That is kind of why I came so early. You know the rules; a pack member of your blood, gender, and lineage must be your opponent, plus then we must duel until the sun sets. If your little boy-toy over there doesn't mind, I would like to challenge you. Maybe then I can have my Rite of the Moon, plus him as a consolation prize," Alexandria said with a roar of laughter. Arista, for the first time since we had met, turned pale and began to cling to me in fear and rage. I then became angry myself, and tried to restrict myself from turning into that all-green Dr. Jekyll that I was when angered. Arista raised herself from the loveseat we were sitting on, and as she did, her hands changed, and her claws slid from their hiding places within her hands.

"All right! But don't ever say I didn't warn you! Meet me in the Caverns, under the house! At 2:00! Just be wary that I do not kill you before you can ever get your Rite of the Moon!" Arista said.

"Don't count on seeing your precious Loki again!" Alexandria said with a sly smile, and with that, she rushed out of the room, with the speed of lightning.

As soon as she was gone, Arista sheathed her claws. I held out my arms, and she fell into them like a little child often does when frightened or tired. She began to bury her face into my chest, and I pulled her so that her entire body was lying on top of me. I smiled, and then thought of something to cheer her up. My smile soon became a devilish smirk that anyone with a bit of sense would see that I was up to something…

Arista spoke, " Loki, I know that face; you are trying to scheme something up. Tell me, and I won't hurt you."

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry your pretty head about…"

"Loki, I just want to know what you are thinking. Is that at all the least bit horrible?"

"Yes. In a way…" I said with a little bit of excitement.

Arista smiled suddenly, saying, "What has my devilishly handsome, conniving, mischievous, genius, lover thought of now?" As she said this, she started to pull me over on my back, and stretched her body across me, so that she thought I couldn't get up.

"Arista it feels like you have gained some weight. Can't you…ohhhhh. In between the shoulder blades, please…" I said, as she massaged my back with the best technique that could never be done by the pros.

"Now, what were you saying about my weight, Loki dearest?"

"Perfect! I want to tell you, I will do anything, just don't stop baby," I said, not even at once thinking about what I said.

"Tell me."

"Well… I was planning on shape shifting into you, and we could scare the living hell out of your sister with it. It would be a well deserved lesson on her part…" I said with a snakelike smile.

"And some enjoyment on ours… Well done, my dear. But how do we escape her wrath?"

"Remember your promise to let me take you to Red Lobster?"

"All too well."

"Our escape route. Let's take my car. We'll 'lose em for good' in there. Ouch."

"Sorry. It's a rather brilliant plan, and I think we should do it," Arista said, rolling off me. She tried to raise herself from the floor, but I stopped her. I pulled her close to me, and kissed her for a long time. Arista was shocked, but then didn't hesitate to give me a little fire of her own.

Then, after I let her go, she rose, and I whirled in a tornado of magic, and I turned into a physical copy of her. After she turned around, expecting to see me the way I had always looked, but was strongly mistaken. I smiled, and she tried to scream. Realizing this, I went for her mouth, and blocked it so that she would not scream.

"Shhh. Don't scream, it's me!" I said in my own voice. I let her go, with a promise that she would not scream. Then I smiled at her, and she examined me all around.

"Do I seriously look that fat?" She finally spoke, out of curiosity.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, and said "Let me just tell you something… You. Are. NOT. Fat. Nor do I ever want to hear that from you again. So please: Stop being a Knuckle-head!"

She gave me a playful smack across the face in response, and then said, "All right, Lieutenant Loki, how do you manage to do that?"

"What?"

"Shape shift."

"Darling… I'm the freaking God of Mischief! Why, didn't you believe me when I told you before?" I told her.

"No, not really…"

"Now do you believe me?"

She looked at me oddly, for one moment, and then looked down at her feet. I knew that I had accidentally hit something.

All of a sudden, she let her claws slide from her hands, and the next thing I knew, I had her claws in my stomach. I gasped, and pulled her hand out. Blood splattered to the floor, by the cup full. I closed my eyes, and cursed in the Old Norse Language, watching the blood as it spilled to the floor. Then, the blood flow ceased, and new blood replaced the lost blood. I frowned, after raising my head again.

"What in Odin's name was that for? " I said with disdain, shock, and a hint of anger.

She blinked. She gazed into my eyes, her catlike pupils larger than two saucers, her purple eyes blank, but somewhat deep with emotion. Already I felt self conscious about the way I had just blurted out my last words without a lick of concern. I tried to speak, but I just felt I couldn't. The silence felt like a thousand knives tearing my heart out. Then, like a small river, tears raced down her cheeks. She raised her blood-covered claws, and lifted her clean hand to her mouth, in shock of some unknown kind. Then, like a small, innocent, child, she forced herself to speak, a timid, soft sound.

"I… I am sorry. I… thought… I thought that if you really were who you claimed to be, that you would survive easily the loss of blood and the punctures in your stomach that I would create. I meant no terrible harm… I only wished to know the truth…"

"Why not just believe me? Have I yet told you a lie?" I said, my temper slowly rising.

"Because I didn't believe you when you told me you were a god… Loki, I'm sorry, my tourniquet," She said, falling to the floor in grief.

I turned back into Loki, and walked over to her. I kneeled so that I was eye level with her. Then, I gently took her face in my hands, and lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. I brushed the tears away, and tugged on her hair playfully to show that I wasn't angry. She opened her eyes, and I gave her a toothy smile.

Arista laughed, and I made my face into the most pitiful puppy face in the world. My eyes sparkled, and I frowned.

"Oh, you poor thing…" She said, her British accent flaring up.

"Do you believe I am what I say I am?" I asked.

"Loki, God of Mischief, I do believe that you are who you say you are. I am so sorry that I did that to you. Here, I can get rid of that scar," She said lifting my shirt off. There, on my stomach, a pink scar stretched lazily across me. She licked her hand, and rubbed it across the scar.

"Eww, what's that for? -" I started, but she cut me off. Then, all of a sudden there was a tingling feeling in my skin, in the spot that she had placed her spit. I looked down, and saw that the cut was completely healing up. Then there was nothing there but a memory.

"See? Can you forgive me?" She asked.

I laughed, and then said, " I've already have, Arista."

Then, she rose to her feet, and walked into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I did the same for her. I put my hand on the back of her head, and pulled her close to my chest. Then I ran it through her hair.

"So, does this mean that I-"

"Do me a favor, Loki darling: Don't push it. You are doing well now, why ruin it with one of those comments? The time will come, I promise."

"Ok," I replied.

Arista sighed, and turned her head. " I don't think plan A will work. She notices everything, including your powers. She is still young, and may believe in you more right now, and is probably looking up everything in the world about you in our library. I have given it a little thought; Why not fly out the bedroom window, and come back for the car the morning after our ron-de-vou at Red Lobster? If I could make the full wolf transformation I could probably carry you, and a suitcase with clothes and a change of clothes for when we go out. Does that sound ok with you?"

"Sounds all right. Where are you planning on staying, and how long?" I asked.

"Just for a week, the time that it will take for Alexandria's temper to cool down. Unless you want to hide longer. The place I was planning on staying was in Fringe City, at a hotel somewhere in there…" Arista said.

I raised my eyebrows, and asked, "Fringe City?"

"Yeah. I have been there when my brother, sister, and I went to the Museum of Art and History. I have a friend there by the name of Tonia Avery. She's married to the famous Tim Avery, that creator of that really cool cartoon with the dog and the baby that fight for their father's attention. Tonia is an old college friend, and I have not seen her in almost 7 years. Why? Is something wrong with that?" She said.

"No…Nothing is wrong with it…" I lied.

"Can we do that? It is almost a perfect place to hide, since I haven't been there in a long time. Nice, quiet, and beautiful…"

"Right. Uh, I don't see anything wrong…" I lied again. She smiled, and I smiled back.

'_This is going to be hell_,' I thought brazenly. And I thought of all the chaos I had caused.

'_When we get there, she will just **love** the skeletons left in my closet_…' I thought sardonically, and said, "Right. When do we leave?"


	7. The Journey

Chapter 7 

"The Journey"

Arista Aconite 

We agreed to meet in my bedroom within the hour. I packed about a wardrobe of clothes, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, a faux, fur lined leather coat, a couple really warm blankets, and a small lunch bag full of mineral water bottles, a couple apples, and some jerky, for the trip over, and wherever we may stay. I also stuffed in my backpack a wallet full of cash, too much of it to count. Then, I selected a couple really nice dresses, and some other stuff to perfect my looks (Hey, a girl has priorities, one of them being appearance).

Then, I sat down flat on the floor, and began to call upon the ancient pack leaders, and God to give me strength to make the journey, and perform the ancient art of the True Wolf. I hummed, and spoke the ancient language of the wolves that came before me. I was just about to attempt the transformation, when…

"Hey, Arista!" Loki said, breaking my concentration.

"Damn you Loki… I was just about to try the full transformation," I said under my breath.

"Oh. Sorry dearest," Loki said with an apologetic look.

"You are forgiven. Just, can you please give me silence?" I asked gently.

He responded by bowing his head and waiting for me to accomplish it.

I turned away silently. Then, I focused on changing.

"_Come on… Change!_" I thought desperately. I channeled my frustration to the change. Nothing happened.

Loki looked up, and I could begin to see worry flooding his face.

I tried again. Still, I felt nothing, not even the tingle in my back of my spine. Loki spoke; " Oh, this isn't good is it?"

"No, my love, it's not," I said. Panic began to flood my thoughts unwaveringly. What was going to happen, if I couldn't change? Would Loki hate me? I fought harder. I concentrated with more focus.

Then I thought of my training with Aunt Lucikara, the leader before my father, and the strongest and bravest of the pack. She was my mentor, and my closest friend. I thought of one day of her training.

'"_How come I cannot change, Aunt Lucikara? I am focused, but I still can't change into a full wolf, but I can't do it. Why?" I asked slamming my fist on the hard, earthen floor of the dojo._

_"Hush, child, it takes time. Sometimes in a situation like this there can be too much focus. A warrior must remain clam, and loosen up a little. Like this," and like that, she changed into a silver wolf, majestic and beautiful. It was also huge, almost like a medium size horse. Then, Aunt Lucikara changed back into a human again._

_"Just like that, Young Warrior," she said, disappearing…'_

I opened my eyes again, with a renewed spirit. Then I stood up.

"Stand back Loki," I said, and I loosened myself vigorously. Then, I tried to change into my regular werewolf form. There! That was the tingling I had expected to radiate at the base of my spine. My bones creaked as they shifted, and I dropped to the floor. Loki rushed to my side, but I pushed him back gently.

I felt my wings grow from my back, and my face extend to the snout I loved so much. I felt the clothes slip off and as they did my thick ebony coat appeared. My eyes slitted, I gained the long lost vision, and the tail grew from my back. Wolf ears sprouted from my skull, long after my humanoid ones disappeared. Then, I dropped back to the floor, and soon, I was a full wolf, after much pain.

I could see that I was beautiful, in the reflection of Loki's chocolate brown eyes. I was ebony black, and my fur sparkled like onyx stars. I was like a huge black dog, but I was a lot stronger, larger, and faster than a dog.

I shook my head, and sat doglike in front of him, folding my wings as I did. After much gawking he sat beside me. Then reluctantly, he reached his hand out, and stroked my back. Then, I pounced on him and whimpered. I licked his face furiously.

"Hey, cut that out! Ha! Ha! That tickles!" He said pushing me off.

'_Loki?'_

He looked strangely at me for one minute, and asked "Yes?"

'_I want you to gather up all that we are bringing, and open the window. I am itching to try this new form of mine out.'_

"Ok, my dear." He rose, and opened the window, and picked up the baggage on my bed.

As he did that, I jumped out the window, and unfurled my large wings. They caught me like I knew they would, and I flapped up to the window silently. Though large and bat like, my wings were charmed so that I would not attract the attention of my enemies or prey. I held my place there, and waited patiently for him to hop on my back. He hesitated, looking at me with a look of hesitant movement, and then he jumped on my back.

I dropped a couple inches, and then winced when he pulled my mane.

'_Ouch! Watch what you are pulling at!'_

'_Sorry Arista.' _Loki thought gently. And he moved his hands to the base of my wings, and we flew on to Fringe City

Five Sixths of the Way to Fringe City, 5:00 pm…

We flew into the clouds, and Loki was thoroughly enjoying himself. He grinned, and soon was laughing wildly. Then, I started to grow tired, about 5/6 of the way into the trip. So, I landed in a heavily forested area, fought with Loki over my clothes, and took them to a cave to change back. I headed back to the clearing that we decided to camp in and grabbed the jerky, dividing it into half.

I took my half, and dug into it with my teeth. Juice filled my mouth, and I enjoyed it as it flowed down my throat. Then I smiled at Loki expectantly.

"Enjoying yourself Arista?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"I do believe that I am, love. I only wish there was more. Pass me a bottle of mineral water, darling," I said. He reached into the lunch bag, and handed me a water bottle. As his hand touched mine, he took it in both hands, and we just stared at each other for several minutes. He let his hand drop and pulled some stray black hair from my face.

He pulled me to him and tilted his head. Then, I closed my eyes, and felt a quick brush of his lips against mine. Then, they locked, and he pulled me on top of him. I let him pull me on him, and consented to his will. My heart called for more, and my veins pulsed with excitement.

I will not tell you what happened next, (but those old enough to understand, you know well what Loki and I did. This is a teen rated story, so all those that are 12 and under, quit reading now.)

Meanwhile, Back At Aconite Manor, 8:01 pm 

_Alexandria vigorously trained with Kale, her pup friend in the pack hangout in the work out room and gym. Kale was a nervous black haired, scrawny boy with black-rimmed glasses, and nervous looking silver green eyes. He was also one of the blessed pack members because of his powers of telepathy. He could tell the future, tell you what is happening with pack members, and all sorts of other abilities that he did not know of._

_Kale was devoted to the girl standing beside him, smacking the hell out of the poor punching bag beside her. He was determined to win her over, no matter the lives he destroyed in the process, including his own. 'Yes,' Kale thought, 'she will learn of my love, and she will accept me, one day.'_

_But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that she would never have the capacity to love him. She was only focused on people other than him. He was so lost in his train of thoughts that he didn't know that his golden girl was speaking._

"_Soon, my goody sister will be out of my hair, and Loki will be mine. Aren't you excited for me, Kale?" Alexandria said with a bleak look in her eyes. Kale snapped his eyes open to see her smiling face, which would soon be a grimace of anger. He had seen something that made him feel sad. He knew that something was already happening between Loki and Arista, something that would bring about something new between the pack and the Norse Leadership of Odin, Father of the Gods. _

_He knew that he would endanger Arista if he told her sister. But then he thought of his own fantasies with him and Alexandria, and thought, "Telling Alexandria will increase chances of that happening," and he decided to tell her._

"_Alexandria? I need to tell you something; you will not get your Rite of the Moon tonight…"_

"_Why? Have you foreseen something that hinders that, Kale?" She asked stopping._

"_Yes, Alex…"_

"_DID I NOT TALK TO YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?" She roared fiercely._

"_Sorry…"_

"_Apology accepted. Just never call me that again… Now answer my first question," She said grabbing his arm. He smiled evilly, and pulled her ear to his mouth. He whispered in her ear about his vision._

_She shoved him away, and punched the bag with so much force, that her hand ended up shish-kabobing the punching bag. Then, she smiled demonically, and said:_

"_Kale, pack your bags, we're heading to Fringe City. And find that silver werewolf poison I was saving for enemy wolves. We are going to mess with my sister a little, so much she will be** dying** to see me…" _

In A Clearing, A Sixth Away From Fringe City, 10:00 pm 

I snuggled under the covers, and fought to keep awake. Then, I remembered what Loki and I did with our relaxing time since Seven O' Clock. That woke me up, and I silently slipped out of Loki's arms, kissing his forehead as I wrapped a blanket around my body. I then gathered our clothes, and took mine with me to the cave that I had changed in before.

'_That was easy_,' I thought, '_and now to wake my sleepy-head lover_.'

But, to my astonishment, he was already awake, and dressed. He had also already packed all the stuff up.

"Did you finally decide to wake up, or are you still too tired from our little _escapade _from tonight to travel?"

"Both," he said with an exhausted laugh, and rose to his feet. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Was I… too much for you?" I said with a sneer.

"No, just wild. I think that you are timid every day, compared to what you were an hour ago. You were like an animal," He said, and kissed my exposed neck.

"You can sleep back there, Loki, if you want. Just don't fall off," I said and began to change back again, into the huge black wolf. I did it within fifteen seconds. Loki picked up my clothes and the baggage, and then hoped on. He fell asleep on my back within moments.

I flew the rest of the way without problems, except the yawning that dragged the flight. We arrived outside of the city, and I laid him gently in the alley where I changed back, and woke him. Then, drowsily, I led him to a holiday inn, and paid for a room with two beds, a television, and a desk. I helped him into one of the beds and went to go shower. I dried my hair, and peeked out to see that he was in another deep sleep. I smiled, and kissed his forehead yet again, and crawled in on the other side beside him. He smiled, and turned to face me, his eyes opening again.

I frowned, and whispered, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No."

"Then why did you wake up?"

"I wanted to wish you goodnight. You left and got your shower, so I couldn't."

"Sorry, on both counts."

"What do you have to be sorry for? All you did was get a shower." He chuckled as he said this, and I smiled.

"You can make anyone smile, can't you?" I said, and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me so that my head rested against his chest.

"So can you, Arista… So can you…" He said, and we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
